starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
V-35 Courier Landspeeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = V-35 Courier Landspeeder | klasse = Landspeeder | ontwerp = | fabrikant = SoroSuub Corporation | prijs = 6500 Credits | lengte = 3,80 meter | snelheid = 105 tot 120 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 2 | vrachtcapaciteit = 120 kilogram | affiliatie = | era = }} De V-35 Courier Landspeeder was een heel eenvoudig en standaardmodel Landspeeder. Owen Lars had bijvoorbeeld zo’n Landspeeder in 0 BBY. Bouw & Uitzicht SoroSuub Corporation bouwde de V-35 Courier. De V-35 was bijna vier meter lang en vrij robuust voor een Landspeeder. De V-35 was gebouwd voor de doorsnee burger in het universum. Het voertuig was niet heel duur, betrouwbaar en niet echt opvallend. De V-35 verscheen in verschillende kleuren. De speeder haalde amper 120 km/h maar dat was voldoende voor wie niet uit was op snelheid maar op betrouwbaarheid. De bestuurder zat in open lucht, net voor de zichtbare Repulsor Field Generator. Deze was vaak zichtbaar bij oudere modellen maar kon op die manier ook makkelijk worden hersteld. Een windschild kon wel worden opgetrokken om bescherming te bieden. Vooraan kon de Landspeeder openen om twee passagiers te vervoeren. Aan de zijkant kon er vracht worden in opgeborgen. Drie Booster Coils zorgden achteraan het voertuig voor afkoeling. De V-35 bevatte een doorsnee Sensor pakket. De V-35 was bovendien er makkelijk te herstellen zodat dit model vaak werd gebruikt op afgelegen planeten en locaties. Op Tatooine was de V-35 Courier in trek, niet alleen omdat het makkelijk te herstellen was maar omdat de open Repulsor Field Generator in open lucht sneller afkoelde. Taken De taken waarvoor de V-35 geschikt was, waren doorsnee taken zoals lichte transport en het vervoeren van enkele personen. De V-35 was de perfecte Landspeeder voor gezinnen Er bestond ook een militaire versie van de V-35. Deze hadden een groter middenstuk waardoor er een extra passagier kon worden meegenomen. Deze modellen hadden een dikker pantser, waren trager dan de civiele modellen maar waren wel bewapend met een Light Repeating Blaster op de neus van de speeder. Deze blaster kon 200° draaien en kon door de bestuurder of door de bemanning worden bestuurd. Lars Family Landspeeder thumb|250px|C-3PO verbergt zich achter de V-35 Owen Lars ruilde zijn snelle Zephyr-G Swoop voor een betrouwbare V-35 toen huh huwde met Beru Whitesun. Owen en Beru gebruikten het zwarte model om boodschappen te doen in Anchorhead zoals onderdelen voor Moisture Vaporators of benodigdheden voor de Hydroponics Garden. Om te voorkomen dat zand in de Repulsorlift Field Generator zou komen, bouwde Owen filterschermen voor de generator. De V-35 van de Larses had ook een afgeplat achterste waarin het zich onderscheidde van een standaard V-35. Hoewel dit een ouder model was, hielden Luke Skywalker en Owen Lars de V-35 in een uitstekende conditie. Owen gebruikte de speeder ongeveer slechts tweemaal per maand en meestal stond hij geparkeerd in de Tech Dome van de Lars Moisture Farm. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|V-35 in Mos Eisley Rond 37 BBY gebruikten Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi een V-35 tijdens een avontuur op Ord Mantell. Ze huurden het voertuig van de Spaceport Authority. Tijdens de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic, had de V-35 succes bij burgers maar ook bij milities en politie-eenheden. Op Naboo en Edan werden aangepaste V-35’s gebruikt om de orde te handhaven. Aangepaste, militaire modellen werden door het Galactic Empire gebruikt, al daalde de populariteit en het gebruik van deze modellen na verloop van tijd. De meeste V-35’s belandden in de Outer Rim waar ze nog wat credits konden opbrengen. In 0 BBY verstopte C-3PO zich achter de Lars Family Landspeeder toen R2-D2 er van door was gegaan, op zoek naar Ben Kenobi. Luke activeerde C-3PO met de Caller en vroeg zich af waarom hij zich verstopte achter de Landspeeder. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: Rebels Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *V-35 Courier in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Arms and Equipment Guide category:Landspeeders category:SoroSuub Corporation